Talk:Bad Touch
Special Effect Text * Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch: While wielded, any elemental damage-over-time you deal returns health. According to Special Weapon Effect Borderlands 2 page found here. 21:30, September 27, 2012 (UTC)CC Acquisition? As stated on the Good Touch talk page, it is not a specific amount of money donated to get the Good Touch from Moxxi. At level 50, I've tipped approximately 1 million in sets of 1000 and 100, varying wildly in number before she gave me a gun. However, it has always been a variant of the Good Touch, and never the Bad Touch. I did get a Bad Touch way back near the start of the game when I first got to Sanctuary. Have I just been extremely unlucky, or is it not possible to get the Bad Touch more than once per character? Laserrobotics (talk) 05:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Bad Touch only drops once. I'm fairly sure there's either some threshold above which you'll only get Good Touch, and below which you'll only get Bad Touch (which would imply you could get lucky and get two Bad Touches, or unlucky and never get a Bad Touch at all), or more likely she has to have already given you Bad Touch before she can give you Good Touch. Unless the tip jar resets on the second run, this would mean the only way to get a high-level Bad Touch is to hold off on tipping Moxxi and hope it scales to your level. I'd therefore have to question if that level 50 Lucid Bad Touch in the variants list is legit or hacked. Evil Tim (talk) 10:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I was able to use a mule account to farm several Bad Touches last night. The mule was the one doing the tipping, but the guns dropped at my level. And it only took $500-$1000 tipping in $100s per gun. It seems to be a randomly occurring event with a limit dictating which gun you get. WhackyGordon (talk) 21:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I couldn't get another Bad Touch until I gave my first one to an alt through the stash. Then I got another one, leveled to my current main story mission level. Not sure if I can get even more if I sell this one, maybe (speculating) it's one per story mission that you complete (probably not). I'm just saying I got a second one (lvl 24) after finishing Opportunity when I got rid of my first (lvl 18). I don't have any Good Touch yet, I keep finding puprle fire SMG so no need (but on a test save I did get Good Touch if I tip Moxxi and still have my original Bad Touch). And she keeps giving Good Touch guns if I save and exit and continue (glitches unless you reload). Also $100 tips seem way more cost effective to get these guns. Seems the chance isn't multiplied by 10 when you tip in $1000 tips. 12:51, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :: First, sorry if I make a mistake by starting a discussion here, as I'm kind of new to wiki contribution. I would like to tell about my own experience about the Bad Touch SMG acquisition, and about the fact that Bad Touch only can be acquired once by a given character. I think this is actually not true. I only play solo, I'm not using a "mule" character, or cheating, or anything like that, that is why I tell you what happened to me. I only have 1 character (Axton) and play solo on console. A few days ago, I got the Bad Touch SMG from Moxxi by tipping her, when I was lvl 29, which resulted in a lvl 26 Bad Touch in my inventory. I had read on the Wiki page that "a given character can only get the Bad Touch once", and then Moxxi will only give the Good Touch, scaled to the current Sanctuary level. I was about to enter the final storyline mission and had no decent incendiary assault rifle or SMG in my inventory, so I decided to tip Moxxi until she gives me the Good Touch. I tipped her about $17K-18K, and she then gave me another Bad Touch. But this time, as I was lvl 34, it was a lvl 30 Bad Touch. I was surprised because I had read here before that you can't get it twice. But actually looks like you can, as a result I had two Bad Touches in my inventory, one lvl 26 and one lvl 30. Then, I tipped her another $8K-9K, and she gave me a lvl 30 Good Touch incendiary SMG. What I was looking for in the first place. It's the same character, same console, same savegame, same profile, in playthrough 1. I've actually been doing some story missions between the time I had my first Bad Touch, and now. There is no other character created on this profile, as I only play solo, and on console. And no hack or cheat, I guarantee (I wouldn't feel like I had to tell the story, if it was untrue). It was only 4 days later. But Moxxi gave me indeed a second Bad Touch (a better than the 1st one, so I sold the old one), before she gave the Good Touch. Hope that helps.Clem80 (talk) 11:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I have just attempted to get the Bad Touch with a 53 in UVH mode. I can at the very least confirm that doing story missions does not guarantee a new one; I got two level 53 Good Touch's before stopping to conserve money. Laserrobotics (talk) 04:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::One possibility is that the first Bad Touch they acquired was before Rising Action and the second afterward, since it seems to consider sanctuary a different zone then. Kinda like the glitch where Mike appeared 100% before said event, but the intended 10% after. I'm sure there's no shortage of people starting a new Krieg, so perhaps one of you can test it out along the way. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 15:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) "Bad Touch can usually only be acquired by a given character once (per playthrough)" Got the gun twice on the same playthrough (TVHM, post-warrior) on the same character. I already had it and was tipping hundreds to try out for some better Good Touch spawns but then I suddenly got another Bad Touch. The page did say the word "usually", but I just thought I'd share this experience to say that it definitely could be acquired at least twice. I'll have to try it out on UVHM sometime (when my guns get horribly underleveled or something), to see if you really can get more. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 12:10, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Got two Bad Touch in less than an hour without doing any mission or levelling at all, just farmed a little and did some saving and quitting, and while tipping to get the Good Touch, I got the Bad Touch a second time. SlimeC0RE (talk) 16:35, October 31, 2018 (UTC)